


“Husky”

by Killjoy785



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Also come on it’s like 4AM, Dirty Talk, Hand Job, Language, M/M, Posting this here because tumblr mobile sucks, Submissive Seb, also im old and technology confuses me, dominant jojo, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy785/pseuds/Killjoy785
Summary: For miles-and-waylon on tumblr!!!!! Idk if you have an AO3 AND IM SORRY.This is from a prompt on tumblr:“husky. my muse reacting to your whispering in their air from behind.”Here’s the link:https://melaerotica.tumblr.com/post/188947055857/nsfw-prompt-listFun simple uncomplicated stuff unlike SOME things (glares at “Smoke” fic...which I swear I haven’t abandoned yet I just went out to grab a pack of cigarettes and I uh haven’t come back yet)
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Joseph Oda
Kudos: 32





	“Husky”

Maybe it was because he was lonely.

Maybe it was because Joseph definitely wasn’t a far cry from attractive.

Shit, maybe because he was still, in fact, a little drunk, the buzz still permeating through his hangover.

Joseph was already up and organized in the early morning sunlight, papers over his desk, steaming cup of coffee filtering light through the office.

Sebastian fought through the fatigue into the office, shouldering the door and making the glass rattle as he carelessly slammed the door with not so much of a grunt of a greeting.

Don’t say it, he muttered in his mind, don’t fucking say it.

Joseph barely looked up, the spectacle of his senior officer stumbling into work just another morning ritual.

Sebastian took his seat abruptly at the desk, scattering the line of pens and pencils lined up along the papers of probably another new case, another homicide, one of many they’d soon make themselves familiar with in all its fucked up glory.

Don’t say it.

The air was heavy with the early summer heat already infiltrating the building despite the blinds being graciously closed. Sebastian could see the glint of light off his partner’s glasses and it speared his head and he groaned softly, putting his hand to his head.

Don’t say it don’t say it don’t—

“You’re late.”

Even with how quiet the words were said it felt like a booming accusation. 

“I know!”

Sebastian jerked up, upsetting the desk, glaring tiredly, “I know, thanks—!”

Joseph pulled back and hissed and Sebastian looked down to see he had hit the desk harder than he’d meant to and the coffee had spilled, the scalding liquid streaming into Joseph’s pant leg.

He was immediately sorry, “Shit, Jo, I’m—!”

“Fffuck.”

Sebastian, whether tired or lonely or drunk or all three, glanced up to see Joseph’s face twisted in pain as he stood up, rubbing at his thigh, at the darker spot on his pant leg. But all he could hear was “Fffuck”, the growl so different from the quiet, nagging “You’re late” that had pierced his headache. The Fffuck that had no business coming from Joseph’s proper, professional mouth.

That Fffuck went straight to Sebastian’s dick.

“Seb? Seb!”

Sebastian shook his head, then focused on Joseph’s stern but worried expression.

“What...oh...oh, shit, sorry, I’m fucking sorry are you okay?”

Joseph was looking at him carefully, absently rubbing at his leg to soothe the burn of spilt coffee.  
“I’m fine. Are you?”

“Yeah...yeah, I’m fine. I’m just…”

He trailed off, rubbing his eyes to hide the burn in his face.

“Your face is red. Are you sick?”

Probably in the head.

“No, I’m just, I don’t know.”

He shook his head again, his face down as he grabbed some napkins off the desk and began blotting the spilled coffee. Joseph was saying something, the spell broken, and yet all Sebastian could hear was a growled swear, quiet and yet so clear in his head. A soft word gasped and irresistible in another situation, doing things to him he hadn’t felt in a while. 

“—the day off? You don’t look well.”

Sebastian was already negating him, mumbling reassurances that didn’t comfort anyone. He was dizzy, his hands shaking, his mouth so dry that it made him suddenly cough. Joseph’s brows furrowed a little more, and he stood and took Sebastian’s shoulder, coming too close, the scent of his skin and soap and coffee suddenly overwhelming.

“I’m taking you home”, he said softly but firmly, a puff of breath against Sebastian’s skin.

And then Sebastian was staring lost at his partner’s face, ready to do anything he wanted, standing so close to him it was now painfully apparent how hard he was as a puzzled look crossed Joseph’s face as Sebastian, too late, bit off a moan.

Joseph took a glance down and confirmed yes, that was a boner Sebastian was sporting in his pants. 

“Seb.”

“Yeah.”

“Are...Seb, are you—”

“Yeah.”

They were so close. Joseph had his shoulder still in his hand and all Sebastian could do was wait for the outburst and all the fallout that would follow.  
Which was why he was not ready when Joseph instead placed a gloved palm against his clothed dick and squeezed.

“Fuck, Jo—!”

Incredibly Joseph smiled, keeping him close as he stepped in so his leg was pressed up against Sebastian’s dick.

“Fuck, Jo?”, he asked quietly, lips almost against Sebastian’s ear as the man trembled and gasped in his arms, “Looks like that’s what you want to do.”

Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut, breathing hard, “I’m sorry, you just, fuck, you sound so good when you swear.”

His words choked into another moan as Joseph began undoing his belt, then dipped a hand past the waistband of his pants and firmly held what it found there.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“The hell does it look like I’m doing?”, was Joseph’s devastating reply as he took Sebastian’s hardening cock out and smoothed his thumb over its tip. Sebastian nearly fell to his knees.

“Maybe taking care of this will get you to focus, Seb”, Joseph said, already starting a steady rhythm. 

Sebastian moaned into his neck and from behind it might have looked like Sebastian was having another rough morning and his ever-so-loyal and tolerant partner was offering some comfort to start the day. What a good guy.

“Joseph, s-someone will see—”

“Not if you don’t fuck this up they won’t”, Joseph replied sharply, not knowing, or perhaps exactly knowing, how his words were affecting Sebastian.

Joseph smiled lightly at the light gasps and restrained growls coming from his partner’s gritted teeth. His face was turned into his neck, chest heaving and his fists clenching the sides of his shirt where Sebastian was holding onto for dear life.

“That’s it, Seb. That’s good.”

Sebastian outright whimpered, trying to control himself from bucking into his hand like a horny teenager. The rhythm was steady and quick and pulling pleasure from in him with each pull. He began to make staccato moans as he neared the end.

Joseph pressed his lips against his ear with a smile, “Good boy, Seb. Come for me.”

Sebastian’s body tightened, his teeth clenching a groan as he spilled into Joseph’s hand, weakened with each slow, torturous jerk that milked the last of the cum from his dick. 

He gasped, leaning against his partner just as the door behind them opened.

“Hey, Oda, has your partner graced us with his presence yet or…Christ, Castellanos.”

Sebastian froze then looked over his shoulder, his face red, his breathing still haggard. He shut his eyes hard and sharply inhaled through his nose, needing all the oxygen his brain could get to explain himself. Their chief was looking at him with disdain.

“I...uh...I—”

“You look like shit, Castellanos. Get your ass out of here and come back tomorrow. Sober. Got it?”

Sebastian nodded, turning his face back towards Joseph’s neck in relief. Joseph shot an apologetic smile towards their chief’s disapproving look.

“I’ll get him home, chief.”

“You do more than that. You whip his ass back into shape. Then I need you both back here tomorrow. You’re lucky you got a good man on you, Castellanos.”

Joseph squeezed Sebastian’s shoulder.

“You heard him, Seb.”

Sebastian didn’t argue.

—-END—-


End file.
